MyungHyun Drabble serries
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: [UPDATE Chapter 5] Hanya kisah pendek mengenai keseharian MyungHyun :D / Drabble series / warning yaoi alert/? :'v
1. Chapter 1 : Bad Morning

**MyungHyun Drabble serries**

 **By Nam Present**

 **Bad Morning**

Myungsoo masih tidur pagi itu, lelaki tampan uhukk namun menyebalkan itu masih terlelap dengan mulut mangap – mangap kayak ikan kekurangan air dan jangan lupakan dengkurannya yang keras. Maka tak heran member Infinite memilih membiarkan myungsoo tidur sendiri,

Woohyun sudah bangun dari tidur cantiknya :v ia dengan iseng menendang pintu kamar myungsoo dan bingo lelaki setengah kucing itu masih tertidur alias ngebo

" SELAMAT PAGI MEONGSOOO " teriak Woohyun dengan nada sepanjang 5 oktaf, maklum namanya juga main vocal :v

Telinga myungsoo berdenging hebat saat mendengar kekasih tersayang uhukk namun cemprengnya itu berteriak, dan ia memilih menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Guna melindungi telinga malangnya dari teriakan cinta sang kekasih

Woohyun mendengus kesal saat dilihatnya myungsoo mengabaikan ucapan selamat paginya, kekasihnya itu memang tampan. Tapi ngebonya gak ketulungan, kalau tidur seperti orang mati saja. Susah buat dibangunin

Tiba – tiba saja bohlam 5 watt menyala diatas kepalanya, woohyun melirik myungsoo dengan seringai jahil yang kini terpampang dengan jelas di wajahnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar myungsoo sambil menutup pintunya

Myungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega,

Fyuhh akhirnya kekasihnya itu tidak mengganggunya lagi, ia berharap bisa tidur lagi dengan nyenyak kali ini.

Ohoho sayangnya harapanmu tidak terkabul myungsoo sayang karena kini woohyun kembali dengan seember air hasil ngambil dari bak mandi  
Woohyun berjalan mengendap – endap agar tidak ketahuan dan..

Byurrr

Air dari ember itu tumpah mengenai seluruh badan myungsoo yang tertutupi selimut

Otomatis selimutnya juga basah dong?

Myungsoo melempar selimutnya kesal, dilihatnya woohyun tersenyum ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai jahil padanya sembari memasang wajah " apa yang kulakukan tidak salah kok " itu sedang berdiri tepat disampingnya

Myungsoo menggeram marah layaknya serigala yang marah/?

" Grr.. woohyun berani – beraninya kau ! yakk ! jangan lari kau bantet ! -_- " teriak myungsoo yang kini mulai bangkit untuk mengejar woohyun yang sudah kabur keluar dari dorm

Dan diluar terlihat anak kucing dan anak anjing kejar – kejaran/?

Member Infinite yang lain sweatdrop melihatnya (==")

" Mereka mulai lagi " gumam masing – masing member

Akhir kata ..

REVIEW PLEASE :D


	2. Chapter 2 : I'm sorry

**I'm Sorry**

Myungsoo sekarang udah rapi plus tampan saat ia sudah mandi *plakk* dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya itu menuju meja makan dan tampak para member sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka minus woohyun.

Loh dimana anak anjing itu berada ?

" woohyun berada di dapur " ucap Dongwoo seolah mengerti apa yang myungsoo cari

Myungsoo lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan dilihatnya sang kekasih sedang memakan masakannya sendiri dengan pelan, pipinya lebam sedikit. Oh myungsoo merasa bersalah saat dilihatnya woohyun meringis saat akan membuka mulutnya untuk makan

" sini aku suapi " ujar myungsoo yang kini duduk dilantai dapur bersama woohyun, woohyun menatapnya heran. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum

" Terima kasih " ucapnya pelan

" um, jangan banyak bicara dulu " ujar myungsoo yang kini menyuapi woohyun makan dengan pelan, sesekali ia juga ikut mengunyah makanan karena ia sendiri belum sarapan

Setelah selesai makan, myungsoo menuntun woohyun untuk mengikutinya ke ruang tengah untuk mengobati luka lebam dipipinya

" akhh pelan – pelann.. " pinta woohyun seraya menahan sakit dipipinya saat myungsoo memberi obat merah dan alkohol agar lukanya cepat sembuh, myungsoo pun menuruti kemauan woohyun.

Dan memberi obat dengan pelan pada pipinya, setelah selesai ia mengusap – usap pipi chubby woohyun lalu mencium kedua pipi tersebut secara ber-urutan

" maafkan aku ne woohyun, " ucap myungsoo yang merasa menyesal telah melukai kekasihnya sendiri

" aku sudah memaafkanmu lagipula itu juga salahku telah mengguyurmu " sahut woohyun seraya tersenyum manis, myungsoo semakin jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya itu. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia memeluk tubuh woohyun,

" aku sayang kamu, " ujarnya ditengah – tengah pelukan itu

Woohyun tersenyum manis dan membalas pelukan myungsoo

" aku juga menyayangimu kekasihku " balasnya seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher myungsoo

***

Leave a comment (Review) Pliss :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Malam minggu

**Maming**

woohyun termenung sendirian di dorm, sedangkan member yang lain sedang pergi keluar untuk kencan mamingan. woohyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena ditinggal teman - teman satu grupnya

ia memainkan ponselnya dengan bosan

Ting !

ada satu pesan yang baru masuk ke ponselnya, woohyun pun membuka pesan tersebut dari Myungsoo rupanya

 **From : Myung lovely ice prince**  
 **To : Woohyun sweet namja**

" Hyun, ayo kita pergi berkencan "

woohyun tersenyum senang lalu namja manis itu pun bangkit dari kegiatannya seraya bernyanyi - nyanyi riang

" Lalalala senangnya ~~~ Kim Myungsoo saranghaeee ~~ " teriaknya

Myungsoo yang sedang berada di kamarnya tersenyum senang saat melihat woohyun yang kini antusias dengan ajakannya

Author yang ngetik fict ini pun senyam - senyum gajelas #abaikan -


	4. Chapter 4 : Cemburu ?

myungsoo menatap jijik pria yang sedang mengobrol berdua dengan kekasihnya, siapa yang gak kesel sih liat pacar sendiri lebih milih ngobrol sama orang lain ketimbang kita . whattt ? kita ? lo aja kali gw enggak #author ditimpuk myungsoo -..-

setelah menunggu setengah abad yang mengesalkan #menurut myungsoo, akhirnya teman woohyun yang diketahui bernama sungyeol itu pamit pulang dan segera menghilang dari hadapan woohyun

myungsoo menghela nafas lega akhirnya pria tiang listrik sialan itu pulang juga -_-

woohyun menghampiri myungsoo setengah berlari, setelah sampai. lelaki manis itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman sebelah myungsoo

" udah puas kencan sama teman lama nya ? " tanya myungsoo separuh mengejek, membuat woohyun manyun seketika

" lo kenapa sih ? lu cemburu ama sungyeol yah ? " tanya woohyun setengah menggoda myungsoo yang mulai gelagapan

" iya kalo gw cemburu kenapa ? " akhirnya myungsoo mengaku setengah marah, sementara woohyun tertawa terbahak - bahak

" ahahaha lo lucu banget sih ," ujar woohyun dengan berderai air mata karena banyak ketawa

" wajar dong gw kan pacar lu " sungut myungsoo tak mau kalah, woohyun menatap myungsoo seraya tersenyum lembut

" kamu tau ga ? perasaan aku waktu liat kamu di gosipin sama cewek - cewek lain disekolah? waktu kamu deket sama salah satu dari mereka ? " tanya woohyun dengan wajah menunduk

" aku sedih bercampur kesel saat liat kamu di deketin gadis - gadis dan digosipin sama mereka, aku gabisa lakuin apa - apa karena aku cuman orang biasa. sedangkan kamu anak pemilik sekolah ini " ujar woohyun dengan nada bergetar, butir - butir air mata berjatuhan mengenai celana jeans birunya

myungsoo merengkuh woohyun ke dalam pelukannya

" maaf, maaf kalo aku nyakitin kamu " lirih myungsoo sembari mengusap - usap rambut woohyun lembut, myungsoo mengangguk

" jangan pernah tinggalin aku, " ucap woohyun sembari mengusap punggung myungsoo pelan, myungsoo mengangguk

" pasti.."

leave a review please :D


	5. Chapter 5 : After Before the Dawn

**After Before The Dawn**

setelah selesai mengerjakan syuting dibawah suhu hampir mencapai 0 derajat itu, myungsoo dan woohyun berjalan beriringan menuju mobil yang akan mereka tumpangi sampai dorm

" akh badanku sakit semua " keluh woohyun dengan bibir mengerucut

" mau kupijat ? " tawar myungsoo yang tak tega melihat woohyun memegangi punggungnya dengan ekspresi kesakitan

" yang pelan yah " ujarnya dan myungsoo mengangguk

myungsoo pun mulai memijat punggung woohyun dan woohyun merasa baik setelahnya.

" terima kasih myung " ujar woohyun dan kini tersenyum manis, sangat manis malahan pada myungsoo

" e-err sama - sama " jawab myungsoo lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela

dilihatnya dorm yang hanya beberapa meter, sebentar lagi mereka sampai.

ketika akan membuka pintu untuk masuk ke dorm, myungsoo menarik tangan woohyun

" mwoya ? " tanya woohyun bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya membuat myungsoo mati - matian berjuang melawan hasratnya agar tak menerjang woohyun saat ini juga

" woohyun hyung, bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu ? " tanya myungsoo sembari menatap woohyun dan tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan woohyun.

" Blush ~ " pipi woohyun memerah mendengarnya, apakah ia salah dengar ?

" a-aku " jawab woohyun terbata - bata dan menggerak - gerakkan sepatunya dengan gugup, sementara myungsoo masih setia menunggu ucapan woohyun

" a- aku ju- ga menyu- kaimu " dan pipi woohyun tambah panas setelah mengeluarkan jawaban itu dari mulutnya

myungsoo tersenyum senang,

" aku benar - benar menyukaimu ani mencintaimu hyung, kau mau menjadi milikku ? " tanya myungsoo sembari memegang kedua tangan woohyun

woohyun kembali gugup, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata

" ya aku mau " tandasnya

" Cup " myungsoo memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir woohyun, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata

" kau resmi menjadi milikku hyung ~ mari kita membuat sebuah perayaan untuk jadinya hubungan kita " setelah menyelsaikan kata - katanya. myungsoo lalu memeluk woohyun erat seraya mendorongnya pelan untuk masuk ke dalam dorm

dan wajah woohyun makin memanas saat mendengar suara cie cie dari ke 5 teman satu grupnya tersebut

" cie ~ cie ~ myungsoo jadian sama woohyun ~ peje peje " teriak Dongwoo memanas - manasi suasana

myungsoo tetap memeluk woohyun dan kali ini lumayan erat

" iyah entar pejenya, sekarang aku dan woohyun hyung mau beristirahat. kami kelelahan tau " ujarnya dengan muka ketus dan menggeret kekasihnya menuju kamar mereka berdua

sementara ke 5 member infinite saling berpandangan dan memutuskan untuk mendengar atau lebih tepatnya menguping pasangan yang baru jadian tersebut

Gak ada kerjaan emang :v

 **END**


End file.
